


Mirror, Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, probs a lot more - Fandom
Genre: AU, Contains OCs, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, Fanfic, Fantasy, Magic, creepypastas - Freeform, mirrors are magical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mirror, Mirror standing before me, send me to the world where I am free."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

So, where are we going exactly?" I asked, taking my eyes away from the car's window and to the driver's seat where my mother sat.  
"Volant, remember? That town full of antique shops?" My mom replied, not bothering to take her eyes off the road. I remembered Volant well, my grandmother had taken me there one time and I returned with a porcelain tea set for a surprisingly low price. I liked it there, it was quiet, no one around my age lived there and there wasn't a Starbucks on every street corner. Though, I wished this trip was a happy one, but that wasn't the case. This was just another one of my mom's stupid attempts to get me to hate her a little less. I didn't know why she thought buying me some antique thing would make me forgive her for the literal years of emotional abuse I had to deal with. All those times she'd call me stupid and make me feel like my existence is a burden; Honestly, how dumb did she think I was?"  
She turned onto a street that broke off from the main road: the said road took us down a steep hill where I was able to see the town for a few split seconds before it was obscured by the large oak trees. We parked in a restaurant's parking lot, since this town was small to the point where there wasn't anywhere else to park but the side of the road. Without skipping a beat I threw open the car door and hopped out like my life depended on it; I could barely feel my legs from being jammed in the car for two and a half hours.  
Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of purple, I turned and saw a shop with a sign reading “Strangely Vintage” in gothic lettering. The building itself looked more like someone’s home, and a big one at that. Again I saw the flash of purple, but this time it shined right onto my eye; out of impulse I clenched my eye shut and used my hand as a shield. Still curious as to where it came from I looked up; I gazed at a stained glass window, it's design was the celtic serpent in the most vivid shade of purple. I didn't remember this place being here, but this place looked interesting! I gave my mom a pleading look,  
"Can we go in?!" I asked, giving her my best puppy face.  
" Fine." She sighed it was the type of sigh that parents would use on their children to make them feel guilty when they had done something wrong. Guilt hit me like, making me feel like I had swallowed a brick but I ignored it. I would not let her make me feel like a burden.  
I made my way up the old, creaky porch steps and through the oak french doors. The inside of that place was filled with old books ( I remember seeing a few first editions of classics), vintage looking paintings, old lamps, vases and furniture.  
" Welcome!" We were greeted by an older woman with dark hair, " You can call me Maria, if you need anything just ask me, alright?"  
" Yes, thank you." Mom replied, looking through some of the books. I stayed on the first floor for a while, but then I noticed the staircase with a sign reading, " More upstairs". Of course, curiosity decided to grip me and the next thing I knew I was climbing the stairs. The upstairs offered a great contrast to the floor below, the upstairs was covered with at least an inch of dust, like no one had been up here for years. Things that were of note up there were an opulent dollhouse, a vase that looked to depict an occult sacrifice and...  
" What's this?" I wondered aloud, walking up to something covered by a black banket. I took the soft cloth in my hands and gave it a tug. A mirror, which had the the waxing and waning phases of the moon on either sides along with constellations scattered along its onyx frame. Above the oval shaped glass there was an inscription,  
" Mirror, mirror standing before me, send me to the world where I am free." I read in my mind; I felt an immediate attraction to this mirror. I loved anything having to do with astrology and it also had this feeling of magic to it. My mom promised me anything I wanted today and I knew this was what I wanted. I made my way back downstairs and into the main part of the shop.  
" Mom, mom!" I called out to her, excitement laced in my words;  
" Yes?" She replied, looking up from an old copy of Pride and Prejudice.  
" I found something really cool upstairs! You have got to see it!" I chattered, smiling like an idiot. All she did was roll her eyes and say,  
" Fine, I'm coming."  
I lead her upstairs and showed her the mirror. When she saw it all she said was,  
" It's broken."  
My smile dampened, " It's just a small crack." I retorted, " But look at it! It's got all the phases of the moon and constellations and other space stuff!" I put on my best puppy face, " Please, you promised!"

Again she did her guilt inducing sigh, " Fine, I'll go ask Maria how much she wants for this thing."  
" You mean magical astrological mirror of wonder." I corrected, all she did was roll her eyes and moments later came back with Maria, who, when laid eyes on the mirror got this dazed look on her face. I saw her blink a few times like she was coming out of a trance.  
" Wow," she stated, " I do not remember this being up here."  
Mom ignored her and took out her wallet,  
" How much do you want for it?" she asked  
" Um, thirty eight dollars would be good...?" Maria replied, again she sounded to be a million miles away. 

 

I stared at the mirror, now standing in the corner of my room. I had too admit, it looked pretty great with all the other space-related stuff in my room. To be honest my room was along the lines of, "Tumblr Trash". Galaxy print bed set, walls plastered with various pictures of scenery I used for short stories and fantasy creatures upon deep purple walls, and typewriter in the corner of my room sitting on my little desk. The only thing illuminating my room was the full moon, it was midnight to be exact. I couldn't sleep so I had taken to pacing around my room in attempt to tire myself out. I glanced at the mirror, the light of the moon reflecting off it looked like it was giving off an unearthly glow.  
I don't know what obligated me to, but I stopped and stared at the inscription, it was hardly visible but I had memorised it by now.  
" Mirror, Mirror standing before me," I chanted, " Send me to the world where I am free."

Before my eyes the glass started to swirl in multiple shades of blue and purple. I stumbled back and let out a yelp in shock.  
" Holy shit!" I gasped, jumbled thoughts ran through my head; " What the hell?!" being most prominent. Of course curiosity overcame my fear and I took cautious steps towards the swirling mirror, stopping only when I was less than a foot away. I placed my hand gently to the glass but quickly drew it back. The glass rippled and it felt like I had put my hand to water yet it was completely dry.  
Deciding to take a risk I held my breath, squeezed my eyes shut and stuck my head through the mirror. When I didn't feel water I opened my eyes and without warning a small, " Wow..." escaped my voice. I gazed at a beautiful green forest ahead of me along with a plunge pool before me with stones large enough to jump across and get to the dry land. What I was sticking my head out of? A waterfall.  
As I pulled my head back into my room, my face bearing a smile.  
" Hello, adventure!" I sang to myself, grabbing my small backpack holding my sketchbook, pencil pouch, iPod and locked journal with the key secured around my neck. I threw on my flip flops and and stepped through the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I've been kinda isecure about posting this since this story is based off a few dreams I've had but here it is. I hope whoever read this enjoyed the first chapter and there will be more to come.


End file.
